memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Tserran
The Tserran Species are a race Immortal to age located in the Beta Quadrant. Tserrans are known for their Shield Technology and their Heavy Guns the HV-09 also known as the "Long 9's". = Physiology = Most Tserrans have Red Eyes and Black hair. Any Tserran with different hair or eyes is seen as somewhat of an oddity but are rarely discriminated against. They can die from illness, and that is probably one of their main weaknesses. They have been fighting a war for so long medical technology has lacked and they haven't had much contact with other species; therefore they may be vulnerable to unknown disease. Tserran cells divide about 2 to 3 times faster than normal cells which causes them to heal from injuries faster. =History= Tserrans fought with the Fioran species for about a thousand years until making first official contact with the Federation starship USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) in 2379. Fearing war with the Federation if the Tserrans joined them, the Foirans sued for peace. =Technology= Weaponry Tserran shield tech is highly sought after due to the fact that, they will not fail as long as they are properly supplied with power. Which also leads to the reason why most Tserran ships are a bit oversized. Tserran ships have a second power plant completely devoted to the shields. Tserran ships have at various intervals gun bays which house HV-09s, short for "Hyper Velocity Cannon series 9. These main guns fire three types of shells: *Hammer rounds which have a low explosive yield meant for causing superficial and crippling damage to a ship these are also the least lethal. *Normal rounds which have a moderate explosive yield are meant to be the main armament for the cannon. *Armour Piercing rounds which have a very high explosive yield and are meant to travel deep inside an enemy ship and essentially destroy it from within. As for other ship-based weapons the Tserrans use Railguns, Gause Cannons, and pulse phaser turrets. Without Shields Tserran ships have relatively weak hulls. Tserran Small arms "Rifles,Pistols, Etc" are more energy based and tend to be a bit overpowered, they can cause severe burns at a distance and blow holes through their targets at close range.Hand to hand combat is seen as a much more civilized form of combat to Tserrans, and is preferred in one on one duels. Most Tserrans are trained and proficient in sword combat from and early age. Propulsion Tserran's propel their ships through hyperspace, by opening a subspace window and travelling within a hyperspace field. Entry into hyperspace is achieved when a vessel opens a subspace window, which allows a vessel to enter subspace and achieve faster-than-light velocities. Medicine Tserran Medical Technology and procedures is at about the level of 22nd Century Earth. =Society= Tserran society is different depending on the region, as Tserra is a desert planet and for most of its early history the planets clans were largely separated from one another. In recent times however (for Tserrans recent is the last 2000 to 3000 years) Tserrans have begun to show more of a unified culture. Most Tserrans have a strong sense of right and wrong, and all believe heavily in honor. =Religion= Tserran religion is sort of Clan specific. For example, Clan Anubei (to which Reven Rayus and Mikaria Araskan belong) believes heavily in their Ancestors and do worship one god who at this point is not named. The Ancestors are essentially the ghosts of their dead clans members. Category:Species Category:Beta Quadrant Species Category:Stub-working on it.